


Podfic - Destructive Tendencies

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: An early session between Dr. Bright and Damien reveals a little something about both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destructive Tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442824) by [HematiteBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HematiteBadger/pseuds/HematiteBadger). 



[Click to download mp3 from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2hLsq0Y). Thanks to HematiteBadger for the permission to record and post!


End file.
